Hero
by Ame no Onna 98
Summary: Kisah ini amat GAJE, terdapat banyak karakter nyasar dari berbagai anime. Penasaran? langsung aja ke TKP!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Seluruh char yang ada dlm fic ini punya Om ****Masashi Kishimoto****, tapi deidara punya saya! *dibom***

**Pair: TentenX… (nanti bakalan tau)  
Rated: K+ (mungkin)  
Warning: Setelah anda membaca fic nan ABAL, GAJE, OOC, dll. Semua penyakit (?) yg diderita readers, seperti jantungan, stroke, muntah yg tak kunjung berhenti, hingga kematian (?) ****TIDAK MENJADI TANGGUNG JAWAB AUTHOR****. *dibakar readers***

**Summary: Tenten sering mendapatkan bantuan yang tak terduga, entah itu saat misi ataupun bkan, Siapa orang yang menjadi 'penolong sesaat' itu?**

Don't like Don't read

Chapter 1

**Di tempat latihan…**

"Ayo, semua! Kita lari keliling Negara Hi 100 kali! Tunjukkan semangat masa muda kalian! Kata seorang makhluk hijau berambut mangkok (?)

"Baik! Guy-sensei!" kata seorang makhluk hijau bernama Lee.

"ha? 100 kali? Apa tidak kebanyakan? Lagipula hari ini kan panas…" keluh seorang kunoichi bercepol dua.  
"Kau harus banyak latihan Tenten-san! Kau sama sekali tidak punya semangat masa muda, iya 'kan, Neji?

"…" tak ada respon

"Yosh! Aku tidak menerima keluhan, ayo kita latihan dengan semangat masa muda!" kata Guy dengan pose Nice Guy

Setelah 100 kali putaran…

**TENTEN's POV**

"hosh…hosh…hosh… Aku tidak sanggup lagi!" kata Tenten sambil mengelap air matanya,,, err,,, salah,,, maksudnya mengelap keringatnya

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Tenten"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Guy-sensei"  
"Jangan memaksakan diri, Tenten-san"

"Arigatou, Lee"

"Kau LEMAH"

**JLEB**

Kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut dingin sang Bunke Hyuuga. Benar-benar menusuk hati. Pria dingin yang setiap hari selalu membuatku jengkel. Aku tahu kalau dia sudah jadi seorang jonin, tapi apakah perlu menghinaku seperti itu, aku 'kan wanita, jadi wajar saja kalau aku kelelahan setelah 100 kali berkeliling Negara Hi, yang luasnya seperti Jakarta yang digabungkan dengan Pulau Bangka (tempat tinggal Author),, Ah Lupakan.

"Dalam dunia ninja tidak ada wanita dan laki-laki, di dunia ninja hanya ada orang kuat, orang lemah hanyalah sampah"

"Dasar Cerewet! Menyebalkan!" aku pun berlari sambil menangis meninggalkan mereka bertiga, entah kenapa Neji menjadi sangat dingin kepadaku sejak misi terakhir kami.

**NORMAL POV**

**FLASHBACK On**

"Musuh berada di arah jam dua, 10km ke arah utara"

"Bagus Neji, Lee dan aku akan menghadapi musuh, Tenten kau awasi musuh dari arah belakang "  
"Baik, Guy-sensei!"  
"Lee, sekarang!"

"Baik, Guy-sensei! Konoha-senpuu!"

"Siall… Musuh menghilang!"

"Kabut ini… Ini… Kirigakure no Jutsu, hati-hati!"

"Baik!" sahut mereka bertiga

Tiba-tiba sebuah kunai menuju ke arah mereka…

"Tenten, dibelakangmu!"

"Awas!"

Neji pun mendorong Tenten, namun sayangnya kunai tersebut menancap di bahu kiri Neji.

"HAHAHAhaha.. ohok.. ohok.. ohok" Guy dan Tenten hya sweatdrop

"Kalian lengah! Khu… khuu"

"Kaulah yang lengah, Konoha Repuu!"

**FLASHBACK off**

"Neji, kau tidak boleh seperti itu, kau harus minta maaf pada Tenten" Guy menasihati Neji, tapi (banci) *jyuuken* yang dinasihati hanya diam.

"Guy-sensei benar, kau harus minta maaf pada Tenten-san"  
"Aku tidak ma-" kata-kata Neji terpotong saat dirinya mendapat deathglare dari dua makhluk hijau dihadapannya

"Hn… Baiklah"

Tenten terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang disekitarnya, sampai dia berhenti di depan toko bunga Yamanaka. Ia pun mengahapus air matanya, dan melihat pantat ayam dan lapangan bola *chidori+shanaroo* sedang bergandengan mesra di toko bunga Yamanaka. Sejak Sasuke tobat dan kembali ke Konoha , Sasuke yang memang sudah lama memendam rasa pada Sakura *ceilah* langsung menyatakan perasaan-nya pada si pemilik dahi bandara *author dibuang kelaut*.

"Ahh… Sakura-san kelihatannya senang sekali…" tanpa Tenten sadari seseorang sudah memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Tenten-san kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya seorang mayat hidup *disiram tinta*

"eh, Sai… Tidak aku hanya kebetulan lewat…"

"Sai-kun!" teriak seekor babi *bletak* yang membuat orang yang mendengarnya tuli 7 hari 7 malam 7 jam 7 menit 7 detik

"My Pretty Beauty Piggy, Ino-chan!" teriak Sai GAJE, yang disambut jitakan dari Ino

"Apa maksudmu Piggy, ha?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Ino-chan"

Saat mayat hidup dan seekor babi sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka *bletak*, Tenten hanya membeku ditempat

"eh…? Sai-kun? Ino-chan? Apa kalian…?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Tenten

"Jadi kau tidak tahu, kalau mereka jadian, Tenten-san?" Jawab buah Durian *rasengan* yang datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar

"Naruto…Hinata…"

"K-Konnichiwa, Tenten-san!" jawab Hinata yang ketularan Aziz Gagap

"Jangan-jangan kalian juga sudah jadian?"  
"ahahaha… begitulah… Kami baru jadian satu minggu yang lalu" jawab Naruto dengan seringai rubahnya, sedangkan Hinata? Jangan ditanya lagi, mukanya udah kayak kepiting rebus yang ditambah saus tomat

"Oi… Dobe! Jangan pamer kemesraan dimuka umum!"

"Oi… Teme! Kau sendiri pamer kemesraan dimuka umum!"  
"Kalian ini, selalu saja berisik! Mendokusei!" datanglah sebuah nanas yang muncul tiba-tiba bersama dengan seorang tukang sate

"Shikamaru!" Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama kaget

"Temari-san?"  
"Konnichiwa, minna-san!" jawab tukang sate yang bernama Temari *author dikipasin sampai ke rumah Pak SBY*

"wuahh, kalian juga baru jadian, ya?" Tanya sang pemilik rambut soft pink

"Iya… 3 hari yang lalu"

"Jadi… hanya Tenten-san yang lagi jomblo, nich" goda Ino

"Kau, harus cepat cari pacar, atau mau aku jodohkan dengan seseorang?" tawar Sai

"eh… siapa Sai-kun?" Tanya Ino penasaran

"Ne-" belum sempat Sai melanjutkan kata-katanya, muncul seorang banci taman lawang *jyuuken*

"Ternyata kau disini, Tenten"

"ah… itu orang yang mau aku jodohkan denganmu" terang Sai , yang lainnya hanya cengo

"Neji-niisan?"

"Aku kesini ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Tenten…"

Yang lainnya shock, mereka berpikir Neji akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Tenten

"_apakah Neji-niisan akan _ menyatakan _perasaannya pada Tenten-san?" _Ini sih Hinata

"_Neji bakalan nembak Tenten!" _kok Sakura yang semangat sih?

"_Apakah Neji bakalan nembak Tenten dengan kata-kata gombal nan maut?" _Pikir si Babi *bletak*

" _Wah kejadian langka! harus diabadikan!" _ Sai udah nyiapin kuas sama kanvas

"_Cih… sepertinya Neji bakalan pake rayuan gombal yang melebihi gue, nih" _ Ternyata seorang Sasuke Uchiha dapat berpikiran seperti ini saudara-saudara

"_wuahh, Neji nembak Tenten? Apakah pakai adegan kiss?" _Jangan ditanya lagi, Ini pasti Naruto

"_Kyaa! Neji nembak Tenten ditempat umum kayak gini? So sweet!" _Tukang Sate udah nggak sabar nunggu kelanjutannya

"_Mendokusei…" _Pasti pada tau ini siapa

"Tenten…"

TBC

Author : Akhirnya jadi juga fic yang gak jelas ini pada jam 20.27 WIB pada tanggal 22 Juni 2012

Neji: Banyak omong lu Author

Author: Cerewet lu banci taman lawang

Neji: Awas lu! Gue kan macho, masa' dibilang banci?

Author: *muntah seember* Rambut udah panjang kayak Kuntilanak lu bilang macho? Wat De Pak!

Neji: *ngelempar author pake panci*

Author: Obrolan gaje ini disudahi saja *ceilah*. Saya menerima kritik dan saran, dan sangat menerima pujian *ngarep*. Tapi saya tidak menerima Flame, bisa-bisa semua hewan di Ragunan Author sebutin semua.

Author&Neji: Review, please! *kitty eyes no jutsu*


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Seluruh char disini punya saya! Om Masashi Kishimoto hanya nyewa! *ditabok*  
hehe, mksd saya Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: TentenX… (nanti bakalan tau), NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema  
Rated: T (untuk jaga-jaga)  
Warning: Setelah anda membaca fic nan ABAL, GAJE, OOC, AU, dll. Semua penyakit (?) yg diderita readers, seperti jantungan, stroke, muntah yg tak kunjung berhenti, hingga kematian (?) ****TIDAK MENJADI TANGGUNG JAWAB AUTHOR****. *dibakar readers***

**Summary: Tenten sering mendapatkan bantuan yang tak terduga. Siapa sebenarnya Penolongnya itu?**

Don't like Don't read

**No FLAME  
Happy R&R!**

Chapter 2

Semuanya masih menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Neji, dan…

"Tenten, kalau kau tidak mau dikatai lemah, kau harus lebih banyak berlatih, bukannya lari dan menangis tanpa tujuan seperti ini. Seperti orang BODOH saja"

"Oi… Neji, apa yang baru saja kau katakan! Kau hanya menyakiti hatinya" bentak Naruto yang diikuti anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya" jawab Neji datar

"Neji-niisan…"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Neji-kun benar. Aku masih ada urusan, Jaa-ne, minna!" Tenten pun meninggalkan Naruto dkk yang masih diam ditempat

**TENTEN's POV**

Aku berlari meninggalkan teman-temanku dan berlari menuju ke rumahku. Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku di atas kasur.

"uh, benar-benar menyebalkan" aku hanya bisa menangis memikirkan kata-kata Neji tadi

"Mungkin Neji benar, aku lemah. Yosh! Kalau begitu aku akan latihan sampai besok pagi."

**NORMAL POV**

"Lebih baik aku berlatih di hutan saja,"

Tanpa Tenten sadari, ada beberapa orang yang mengikutinya

3 jam kemudian…

"ah… melelahkan sekali… hari juga sudah malam, lebih baik, aku cepat-cepat pulang"

"Dia sudah kelelahan, ayo kita serang dia sekarang!" perintah seorang banci pada seekor rubah dan seorang negro *authordibakar*

"Hai, cewek, mau jadi tentara kami, nggak?" Tanya negro dengan bibir memblenya

"ikak siape?" Tenten udah nyiapin bom yang dibeli dari deidara

"idih, kamu ngomong apaan sih?" Banci berambut coklat udah bingung apa yang dibilang Tenten

"Bego banget sih lo, ama bahasa Bangka aja kagak tau! Itu artinya kalian siapa?"

"Aku Aizen Sousuke, yang merem terus itu Ichimaru Gin, yang memble itu Kaname Tousen, jadi mau nggak?"

"Bayarannya?"

"Buset dah, lu pikir kami yg udah ratusan tahun kerja ama nih banci dibayar? Seperak pun nggak, makan aja 5 tahun sekali *kejam amat*, sampai-sampai badan gue jadi kurus kerempeng kayak gini!" Gin nangis Bombay

"Wateper dah, gue kagak mau! Emang sekarang ada yang gratis? Yang gratis tuh cuma ketawa ama kentut aja bego!"

"Elu yang bego!"

"Yang sabar, Aizen-sama. Kita pakai rencana B aja" saran Tousen

"Iya deh. Sekarang aku akan menggunakan Zanpakuto yang dibuat mbah-"

"Udah deh, klo mau nyerang, serang aja langsung, kagak usah pake basa basi! Lari aja dah"

"Dia lari! Gin serang dia!"

"Baik! Ikorose, Shinsou!"

"Apa? Pedangnya memanjang? Wat de pak?"

"Bukan pedang! Tapi Zanpakuto!"

Tinggal beberapa senti lagi pedang Gin mengenai Tenten, tapi…

TRANG!

Suara tersebut berasal dari:

Suara piring yang dilempar ibu-ibu ke suaminya

Suara orang lagi mukul besi

Suara Orochimaru sama Kabuto yang lagi ngamen?

Semua jawaban salah!

Suara tersebut berasal dari sebuah kunai yang dilemparkan ke pedang si rubah.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Tenten pada seseorang yang menggunakan jubah dihadapannya

"…"

"Hey! Aku bertanya pad-" belum sempat Tenten melanjutkan, orang misterius tersebut sudah menghajar banci rambut coklat dkk.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini? Bukankah kalian dari anime Bleach?" Tanya orang misterius tsb

"Kok kamu tau? Fans kami ya?" jwab Aizen sambil nunjukin senyum bancinya *dihajar AizenFC*

"Idih… Najis gua! Gua tuh fansnya Byakuya sama Hitsugaya!" jawab OrMi (orang misterius)

"Selera lu aneh banget! Duda sama Bocah ingusan aja diidolain!"

"Iya dong, mereka kan gantengnya sama kayak gue!"

"_ni orang narsis banget dah" batin Tenten_

"Ada perlu apa kalian kesini?" Tanya OrMi sambil ngacungin pedang

"Kurang kerjaan gue jawab pertanyaan lu!" jwab Aizen sambil buang kotoran, ups salah, buang muka maksudnya

"Jawab nggak, klo nggak gue bakal jodohin lu sama Kuntilanak setengah Ular!" ancem OrMi

"Nggak! Aku nggak mau! Aku setia sampai mati sama Rangiku-chan!" Gin teriak2 gaje

"Sorry, selera gue tuh Kuntilanak setengah manusia (?)!" Tousen menolak

"eh, boleh, boleh. Namanya siapa? Cantik tuh kayaknya!" Aizen semangat '45

"Orochimaru" jwab OrMi singat, padat, dan jelas

"Nggak jadi deh! Najis gue sama banci taman lawang!"

"Aizen-sama, kita kabur aja yuk!" ajak Tousen

"Iya nih, aku mau kencan ama Rangiku-chan!" Gin udah nyium2 foto Rangiku

"Bakudou no San, KABUUUUURRRRRR!"

"Jangan lari kalian! Eh? Kok kayak ada orang narik2 gue? Jangan2 Hantu?" OrMi udah keringat dingin

"Ya ampun, Bukan Hantu bego! Tapi jubah lu nyangkut di ranting!" Tenten udah stress liat tingkah OrMi

"Lu jadi anak kurang ajar banget! Ngatain gue bego! Terima kasih kek ama orang yang udah nyelametin lu!"

"Te-" kata2 Tenten pun terpotong (lagi)

"Asap apa ini? Ohok ohok" ternyata Aizen dkk tidak jadi melarikan diri karena ada asap yang mucul tiba-tiba

.

.

.

JRENG JRENG JRENG

"Kami, Shinigami keren yang tiada duanya datang untuk menyelamatkan dunia! MUAHAHAHAHA!" teriak sebuah jeruk tapi stroberi (?)

"Sudahlah Ichigo, kita langsung tangkap saja mereka!" nasihat seorang nanas merah, pada Ichigo

"Baiklah!" Ichigo pun menurut

Mereka pun bergotong royong menangkap Aizen dkk seperti Satpol PP ngejar banci yg ketauan lagi mangkal diperempatan jalan, tapi…

"Tunggu!" OrMi teriak sekeras mungkin sampai2 membangunkan Spongebob yang lagi mimpi basah (?)

"Lu siapa?" Tanya seorang shinigami berambut putih yang banget! Tapi sayangnya cebol… *author dibekuin*

"Bukannya dia orang yang bertarung dengan Aizen dkk? Benar 'kan, Rukia?" jwab+tanya seorang shinigami yang guantengg bangets, tapi sayangnya duda… *author dibankai*

"Iya, benar, Nii-sama"

"Perkenalkan gue fans berat kalian bertiga! Minta tanda tangan kalian, donk" jwab OrMi yang udah nyiapin pulpen+buku

"ehh, gue nggak nih?" kata Renji n Ichigo barengan

"Gue nggak ngefans sama kalian berdua" jwab OrMi ketus

_**SKIP TIME**_

OrMi pun berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangan idolanya, para Shinigami pun pulang ke alam mereka dengan membawa Aizen dkk dalam keadaan terikat. Sedangkan Tenten udah cengo dari tadi…

"lu baik2 aja?" Tanya OrMi yang udah selesai nyiumin tanda tangan idolanya

"I-Iya… yang tadi terimakasih ya"

"Lain kali kau harus hati-hati"

"B-Baik…"

"Merepotkan… Aku akan pergi" kata OrMi dengan nada malas lalu menghilang

**DEG**

Kata-kata itu, bukankah kata2 keramat Shikamaru, Jangan-jangan….

TBC

Author: HUAAAAAAAA, FIC APA INI? *pundung*

Tenten: Kok jatah gue dikit banget… Malah jatah OrMi sama karakter Bleach yang banyak muncul

Author: Hehe… Chapter ini kan awal2 muncul OrMi, jadi wajar kan klo jatahnya banyak

Tenten: Trus Ichigo dkk kenapa muncul di fandom Naruto?

Author: Chapter ini author buat waktu author rindduuuuu berraattttt sama BLEACH, apalagi sama Ichimaru TwT

Tenten: Bukannya manga BLEACH belum tamat? 'kan yang tamat animenya aja

Author: Iya sich… tapi…

Tenten: udah, ah, gue udah males ngomong ama lu

Author: Iya deh… OK Minna-sama, author pergi dulu ya… Jangan lupa untuk apa?

Author&Tenten: Jangan lupa untuk REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Sampai keriput Itachi ilang, Kisame jadi ganteng, Kakuzu jadi dermawan(gx bakalan), lambang dewa Jashin jadi lope-lope(?), Deidara jadi macho (?), Pain tobat , Konan berubah nama jadi koran(?), Sasori jadi keriputan, Nagato jadi gemuk kayak Chouji, Zetsu item n putih berubah warna jadi merah putih, Tobi jadi pinter, pun tetep aja Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Pair: TentenX… (nanti bakalan tau), NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema  
Rated: T (untuk jaga-jaga)  
Warning: Setelah anda membaca fic nan ABAL, GAJE, OOC, AU, miss typo(s) gx ketulungan dll. Semua penyakit (?) yg diderita readers, seperti jantungan, stroke, muntah yg tak kunjung berhenti, hingga kematian (?) ****TIDAK MENJADI TANGGUNG JAWAB AUTHOR****. *dibakar readers***

**Note: dichapter ini humornya agak kurang dikarenakan selera humor author sedang istirahat, termasuk otak author.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**No FLAME  
Happy R&R!**

Chapter 3

Tenten langsung berlari ke Desa Konoha…

"Apa orang tadi Shikamaru ya?" gumam Tenten sambil jualan, eh salah, sambil lari maksudnya…

"Lebih baik aku tanya besok saja"

**Keesokan harinya…**

Tenten terbangun dari peti matinya *dibom*, maksud saya dari tidurnya…

"Aku harus menanyakannya pada Shikamaru…" kata Tenten sambil ngupil

Tenten pun berkeliling desa Konoha hanya untuk mencari si rambut nanas

"Ano, permisi apa Shikamaru ada?" tanya Tenten pada seekor Rusa

"Dek, kamu kok nanya sama rusa? Obat kamu abis ya?" tanya orang yang mirip sama Shikamaru

"Eh, Om Shikaku, makin tua aja" Tenten hanya nyengir GAJE

"Ada perlu apa?" kata tante shikaku, #author dicekik sampai mati

"Ano… Saya mau nyari Shikamaru, apa dia ada?" jawab Tenten kepada nanas #plak

"Owh, dia lagi kumpul-kumpul bareng yang lainnya, kalo nggak salah, di Ichiraku Ramen" kata Shikaku sambil muter kepala

"Arigatou, Shikaku-jiisan" kata Tenten sambil berguling menuju TKP

"Doitashimasite" kata Shikaku

**Di Ichiraku Ramen…**

"Minna-san!" Panggil Tenten dengan hawa jengkolnya yang membuat hidung orang-orang sekitarnya mengerut. #author digebukin

"Tenten-san! Ada apa, ini kan acara anak laki-laki?" tanya seorang makhluk hijau yg jelek amat *author digantung*

"Aku kesini bukan mau ikut makan sama kalian! Aku ada perlu sama, Shikamaru" Tenten udah kesel tingkat dewa

"Mendokusei…. Ada apa?" kata si pemalas dengan muka malas #YO DAWG

"Kemarin sekitar jam 9 mlm, kmu kemana?" tanya Tenten dengan antusias

"mmm, sekitar jam 9 malam, mmm…" Shikamaru masih mikir (ni anak pikun banget *dibakar*)

"oh, iya, aku nonton film di bioskop sama Temari sampai jam 10, kenapa ?" kata Shikamaru dengan wajah berbinar. Maklum readers, kalau orang yang jatuh cinta, inget ama yg gituan, pasti jadi GAJE.

"Ah, enggak, kemarin aku diserang banci, trus ada yang nolongin aku" kata Tenten yang ngeri+jijik mengingat 3 makhluk GAJE

"Trus, apa hubungannya sama aku?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran

"Kemarin aku hampir diculik sekelompok banci, lalu ada orang yang menyelamatkanku…" jelas Tenten

"Lalu…" semuanya sudah penasaran. Kecuali Choji, yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesunyian(?) dengan menyikat habis semua daging. Diet, nak~

"Waktu dia mau pergi, dia bilang 'Mendokusei, bukankah itu kata-kata keramatmu, Shikamaru?" kata Tenten dengan tampang inosen(?)

"Apa itu kau Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke nggak percaya Shikamaru jadi pahlawan kemaleman(?)

"Kayaknya nggak mungkin deh…" kata Naruto setengah iri

"Entahlah…" kata Chouji yang sudah menghabiskan seluruh daging yang disambit, eh salah, maksudnya yang disambut anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"Wahh, Shikamaru-kun, tidak kukira kau bisa seperti itu! Temari-san akan tambah suka padamu" Sai mulai ikut-ikutan

"Kalian pikir 'Mendokusei' itu kata-kata milikku! Semua orang bisa mengatakannya, bukan aku saja!" Shikamaru mulai emosi, sampai terjadi hujan local disekitarnya.

"Oh, iya deh, gommen udah ganggu acara kalian, Jaa-ne!" Tenten pun meninggalkan dunia dengan tenang *dibom*. RALAT! Tenten pun meninggalkan mereka yang masih berdebat tidak jelas.

_**SKIP TIME**_

"Hufffttt, kira-kira OrMi itu siapa ya?" gumam Tenten sambil berjalan tak tentu arah

"Tenten-san! Kau dipangggil Hokage-sama!" panggil lapangan bola *jduak*

"Ada apa?" tanya Tenten menghentikan langkahnya

"A-ano… H-hokage-sama pu-punya misi untukmu" jawab si gagap dari gua hantu *plak*

"Arigatou, Sakura-san, Hinata-san" Tenten pun berlari, lari, lari, lari, lari, dan terus berlari (Tenten: lebay lu author! Author: suka-suka gue, trus salah gue, salah temen-temen gue, salah emak gue, salah babe gue, salah guru-guru gue, salah mbbhhppp-*author pun pergi meninggalkan dunia (fanfiction) dengan tenang*

Tenten pun sampai di kantor Hokage, disana terdapat makhluk-makhluk gaje yang sedang melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Mulai dari makan api, bertelanjang ria(nosebleed), latihan vocal, bicara sama kunci, makan besi, nangis-nangis GAJE dan 3 ekor kucing aneh. Kalau dilihat-lihat wajah mereka pun GAJE. *author dibom*

Sang nenek *jduak*, ehm! Maksud saya Hokage yang menyadari keheranan dari manusia bercepol itu pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Tenten!" Nenek *boam* itu angkat bicara

"Ha'i! Hokage-sama!" kata Tenten tegas. Ya iyalah, wong tenten mantan anggota eksul Paskibra disekolahnya. (emang ada!)

"Aku punya misi penting untukmu!" kata sang nenek dengan nada sok*plak* serius

"Misi apa itu, Hokage-sama?"

"Kau harus menemani 6 orang wisatawan dan beberapa ekor kucing special yang berkunjung jauh-jauh dari dunia lain!" kata Tsunade dengan suara horror. Ni nenek-nenek mendingan jadi pemeran kuntilanak difilm horror Indonesia deh. #dihajar sampai mental ke Galaksi Ursa Mayor

"Enak aja kami dibilang dari dunia lain!" kata si manusia api.

"Ya, ya. Tenten akan memandu kalian untuk berkeliling desa ini. Kalian boleh meninggalkan kantorku sekarang juga." Kata Tsunade dengan nada sedikit mengusir.

"Cih. Ayo kita pergi dari kantor bobrok ini. Dasar nenek-nenek cerewet." Kata si rambut hitam. Setelah mengatakan itu, dia mendapatkan tiket terbang keluar kantor Hokage, express.

**SKIP TIME**

_**Tenten's POV**_

Kami pun keluar dari Kantor kematian setelah diusir oleh si Penunggu… #Author dihajar

"Kita mau kemana?" kata seekor kucing hitam

"Kita akan mencari rumah makan dengan ikan yang paling enak." Kata seekor kucing biru

"Dasar bodoh. Pertama kita harus mencari penginapan." Kata seekor kucing putih yang Kawaii~~

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat janggal. Tapi, apa itu? Lalu aku melihat 3 ekor kucing itu saling brdebat. Tunggu… kucing bisa bicara?

"KUCING ANNNEEHHH!" teriakku sambil mengeluarkan suluruh senjataku. 3 ekor kucing itu pun kaget, dan mengeluarkan sayap mereka. Kucing punya sayap?! "AARRGGGHHHH. AKU ADA DI MANA?!"

Salah seorang dari mereka yang Nampak seperti buto ijo, eh salah, yang paling bijaksana, datang menghampiriku. Karena kaget aku melempar sebuah granat(?) ke arahnya.

"Erza!" teriak seluruh temannya. Aku hanya membatu melihat granat ku terbang melayang ke bintang kecil di langit yang kecil, amat kecil menghias si kecil, aku kecil terbang dan mengecil jauh kecil ke tempat yang terpencil #author malah nyanyi. OK. Terbang ke arah wisatawan rambut merah itu.

"KANZOU!" setelah itu, wisatawan itu merubah bajunya menjadi sebuah armor dalam sekejap. "Tenrin no Yoroi" dan disekelilingnya terdapat beberapa pisang, eh salah, pedang bung, dan pedang tersebut membawa granatku terbang kelangit dan menghancurkannya.

"S-Sugoii!" kataku yang terpana melihat aksinya. Tapi aku bingung, bagaimana dia bisa mengeluarkan jurus sehebat itu tanpa membentuk segel.

"A-apa itu tadi?" kataku yang kebingungan. (Author: lu aja yang bego, Ten!)

"Itu adalah sihir" katanya yang dengan tenang.

"Sihir?" kataku. Aku hanya melihat sihir atau lebih tepatnya sulap di acara siBotak yang pake baju item-item.

"Oh iya. Kami belum memperkenalkan diri. Kami adalah karakter dari animanga Fairy Tail. " kata mereka dengan sok keren.

"Aku… Natsu Dragneel "

"Gray Fullbuster "

"Lucy Heartfillia "

"Erza Scarlet"

"Gajeel Redfox"

"W-wendy Marvell desu. Yoroshiku, Tenten-san"

"Trio Neko. Happy, Carle, dan Lily! Kami ksatria Neko!"

Kata mereka dengan berbagai pose yang aneh yang membuatku ingin pergi dari situ karena ingin muntah. Pose mereka mirip sekali dengan pose Orochimaru si banci taman lawang yang sering menggoda Kakashi-sensei. Biarpun banci, kuakui selera Orochimaru sangat bagus!

"Dan misi kami adalah, menangkap mereka!" kata mereka sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto

"GYYAAAAAA!" aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku saat melihat 3 foto penghuni taman lawang dengan pose yang sok sekseh.

Tanpa kusadari aku menginjak sebuah kulit pisang. Tidak! Aku akan jatuh di lumpur! Bajuku akan kotooorrrr! #you don't say?

"eh? Kok nggak jatuh?" (author: lu seharusnya bersyukur nggak jatuh! Dasar, Genius!)

"Tenten?" aku pun membuka mataku. Aku melihat laki-laki yang sangat tampan. Dan tanpaku sadari "Pangeranku.." aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang aneh.

"apa yang kau katakan? Ini aku, Neji. Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?!" kata Neji berbeda dari biasanya. Hari ini, dia terlihat keren. (cuit-cuit)

"aku nggak apa-apa kok, Neji. Oh iya, mereka ini wisataw—"

"siapa yang tanya? BAKA!" Neji lalu pergi meninggalkan kami. Dia cepat sekali berubah! Padahal tadi aku deg-deg-an!

"Apa-apaan dia? DASAR BENCOONNGGG!" teriak orang yang berambut pink. "Hei! Jangan mengatainya bencong, bencong! #YO DAWG

"aku ini membelamu, bodoh!"

"Tapi aku tidak suka orang aku suka kau hina!" kataku tanpa sadar

"heeee?" teriak mereka serentak

"Tenten-san suka orang yang berambut panjang itu?" kata sikecil. Kyaa~~ kawaii!

"I-iya… w" kataku dengan pipi merona

"Yosh! Berarti kita punya 2 misi!" kata Lucy dengan semangat.

"Yang pertama menangkap para banci sialan itu" kata Natsu, Gray, dan Gajeel yang kelihatannya punya dendam mendalam pada trio banci itu

"Dan yang kedua, Membuat orang itu jatuh cinta pada Tenten-san!" teriak Erza, Lucy, dan Wendy dengan semangat.

"T-tapi…" aku sudah bingung apa yang akan kukatakan

"Apakah cinta Tenten akan terbalas?" teriak carle

"Apakah misi kami akan berhasil?" teriak lily

"YOSH! Nantikan kami dichapter selanjutnya" teriak happy

Aku pun membawa mereka, ke penginapan. Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya.

**~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

***Liat ke atas* hadeh... fic abal nan gaje ini... entah masih ada yang ingat ato kagak**

**Update terakhir kapan ye?**

**Hohoho... sebenernya fic ini udah lama selesenyo.. tapi waktu ane mau update terhalangi(?) ama tes masuk SMA, terus waktu udah diterima, ehh... sibuk ama ekskul... trus, masalah utamanya, ane kecelakaan, n parahnya kaki ane patah(apa hubungannya ama update?). nah itu dia, gara-gara itu, ane kagak bisa beli pulsa modem, trus berobat kesana-sini, waktu udah baikan, eehhhh... ulangan susulan udah nungguin. #kok malah curhat**

**Nah, ane bakal bales repiuw-repiuw yang udah membusuk(?)**

AishaMath males login: eh? Lucu ya? Kirain kagak lucu, arigatou, Aisha-san... Salam kenal juga...

KuroMaki RoXora: kalo ente kagak bisa berenti ketawa, gawat tuh... ane kagak tanggung jawab yee...

Ayren CC: hohohoho, anda adalah reviewers(?) dengan pesan terpanjang :3. Sama, ane aja kagak ngerti yang bagian bancinyo, bancinyo terinspirasi dari banci yang ane liat dibandung, wohoho. Ane cepet update kalo lagi mood aje -v-. YOSH! ARIGATOU, Ayren-san!

Guest: Arigatou~ne. Wohoho maafkanlah author yang tidak bisa update cepat ini

SasoriLovers : Pasti x3. Arigatou~ne /

Yuhiko-chan: Gommen kelamaan update. Seperti yang dijelaskan diatas banyak rintangan yang menghadang ._. Ane masih niat kok...

**Yosh! Sampai sini dulu, see you next chapter(?)**


End file.
